


A Walk in the Woods

by Huntchaser



Series: Private Leroy Jethro Gibbs: WW1 British Soilder AU [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt, originally for school, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Private Leroy Jethro Gibbs: WW1 Soldier AU<br/>Private Gibbs goes out for a walk in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Woods

I stepped out of the sleeping quarters into the moonlit clearing of the camp. I walked across the camp and back to quarters again. I repeated this several times before walking out of the camp. None of the men on guard cared that I had left because this had become a common occurrence when I was in camp, even only after three months out of boot camp. I nodded at them and they only nodded in reply.   
It was quieter outside of camp and further from the front. The grass was longer and flowed free rather than being flattened and burned. I sat on a fallen tree that had been knocked over by an artillery shell. I ran my hands over the tree bark. It was rough and would have made good wood for a boat. The forest was calming to me. All the birds had flown away by now and there was no game around due to the cannon fodder.   
I pulled out my handgun from my pocket and spun the barrel again. I pointed the barrel towards myself and sighed. I felt the barrel staring me down like a hawk. "How easy it would be to pull the trigger right now and end it here. Shannon and Kelly would be waiting for me. I have nothing to live for. Sure, the team would be sad and Rory probably would be too, but I don't matter to them. Mom, Michael, and Dad probably would miss me a lot too, but they’ll get over it. I should just shoot myself now. Get it over with quick." I grumbled. I placed the gun on my temple, put my finger on the trigger, and felt the cool metal under my finger.   
I heard footsteps behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Maybe someone followed me. Maybe it was Rory and the Colonel again. I don't know why they always meet up but they do so quite a bit. I ducked behind the log, silently like from Boot Camp training. I pointed the gun over the log and waited in silence.   
"L.J.!" Rory yelled. "I know you're there! Don't do anything stupid!"   
I growled. "Dammit Rory. You scared me." I got up and sighed. "I almost shot you." I heard rustling from behind Rory. "Freeze, dirtbag! Hands where I can see them!"   
The Colonel walked out from behind Rory. "Is that a way to talk to your commanding officer, Private Gibbs?"   
"No sir, Colonel O'Donobain, sir." I said as I stood at attention, placing my gun at my side.   
"Abe, give him a break." Rory said, reaching out to touch the Colonel's shoulder.   
"What are you two doing here?" I asked, defensively.   
"Same as you, L.J." Rory smiled. "Escaping the war and life."   
I swallowed nervously at Rory's choice of words. "Right." I saw the Colonel looking at me suspiciously. "Just out for a walk, nothing more, nothing less, sir."   
"Why was the gun to your head then, Private?" O'Donobain asked. He was on to me.   
I swallowed again, this time just barely audible. "No reason, sir. Not be rude sir, but you must be seeing things."  
"I saw it too, L.J." Rory said. "What's going on? Don't lie."   
I looked to my right and then my left. I knew there was no reason to hide it. "Suicide." I felt as if dying would give me a reason to live again. I’d be with my girls and we’d be happy, just like I promised Shannon, in life and in death.   
"Why?" Rory asked. He slammed me against a tree. "Why, Jeth?"   
I felt tears well up in my blue eyes. "Don't call me that." I shoved Rory. "Never call me that if you wanna see daylight, Rory."  
O'Donobain walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder. He stood slightly above me, maybe two or three centimeters."Are you threatening Private Reed, Private Gibbs?"   
"No sir." I said in reply. "He opened a wound, sir. One I wished not to open anytime soon." I put hand on my knife in my pocket, not letting the Colonel notice my position. "Leave me be, sir."  
The Colonel stepped back from me and closer to Rory. He whispered something to Rory and Rory whispered back. I watched the two and pulled out the knife, flipped it open, and ran my hand over the smooth of the blade. I looked up at the two, seeming awfully friendly for two men, especially a higher up and subordinate.   
"You should go on leave, Private Gibbs." The Colonel finally spoke. His blazing green eyes looked into mine and they shined with worry and care. "You need a rest. You may think I don't know your story but I do. I know about the former Mrs.Gibbs, Private. Don't try and tell me otherwise. Go sort your thoughts out. I expect you back here in two weeks."  
"Sir?" I questioned.   
O'Donobain looked at me again. "As of tomorrow, you are on leave. I'll talk to your Lieutenant. Go home, Gibbs."   
I stared at him in disbelief. "T-Thank you sir."   
"It's Abe, Leroy." O'Donobian chuckled. He patted Rory on the shoulder. "Let's go, Rory."   
Rory smiled at me “And, L.J., you have plenty to live for. You are not alone.” He turned and walked away, trotting behind the Colonel like a loyal hunting dog.   
I watched the two walk away and smirked. "I'm coming to visit you, Shan." I said, looking up to the stars. I began the walk back to camp before slipping into bed. Rory was snoring like a sailor with emphysema in his bunk. I wonder how he fell asleep so fast, but that was none of my business.  
I opened the letters and smiled. Everyone was worried about my wellbeing and was just making sure I was okay. My family was worried about me. Family is more than just blood, at least, to me it is. Colonel O'Donobain and Rory were part of my family now. I rolled over and fell asleep only to be woken by the sunrise several hours later. I was called to the Orderly Room and given my pass for a leave home. I waved at Rory who was making his way to get his rations as I left. He smiled back at me. “You are not alone.” Rory’s words echoed in my head. I headed home, ready to sleep in my own bed for once and ready to see my family.


End file.
